


Podfic - Got a Light

by bienenalster (pinkspider)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Character Study, Cigarettes, Closeted Character, Las Vegas Aces, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Smoking, mention of biphobic language, not for kent anyway, what happens in vegas doesn't actually happen in vegas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 21:38:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4278837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkspider/pseuds/bienenalster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kent doesn't have a smoking habit. What he has is a fucking tell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic - Got a Light

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Got a Light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3669006) by [sparklyslug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklyslug/pseuds/sparklyslug). 



  


Click [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/fktt53zkmbp0xcx/Check%20Please%20-%20Got%20a%20Light.mp3?dl=0) for mp3.

Thanks again to sparklyslug for giving me permission to podfic!


End file.
